Tsukasa Tsukuyomi
Tsukasa Tsukuyomi is the main heroine of the manga. Main Characteristics and Personality At first, Tsukasa appears to act very cool, calm and level-headed; seemingly unsurprised by Nasa's rash and illogical actions. Despite this, she agreed to marry Nasa and does love him very dearly. As they get to know each other, she starts to display more emotions than simply acting calm; she gets embarrassed very easily whenever Nasa proclaims his love for her and how cute she is. Tsukasa also seems to get jealous at times, like when Nasa talked about how cute Aya was. While she acts indifferent towards Chitose (despite her family taking her in), she does end up developing an understanding relationship with Kaname. Tsukasa has a huge love for movies, games and pop-culture in general, so much so that she was quite saddened by the fact that her and Nasa's apartment didn't have a TV. She also seems to have a wide range of knowledge concerning aspects of Japanese history. This includes how to handle a Katana properly and information regarding various locations and landmarks. Tsukasa talks about such things as if she had experienced them herself but never elaborates. She also appears to have some connection with the moon as her grand-aunt, Tokiko, borrowed a moonstone to help "ease her". Appearance She has long pink hair with a clasp on the back and pink/red eyes. She mostly wears elegant clothing and a skirt. While at home she is usually seen wearing modern clothing. During the trip to Kyoto, she wore a floral Yukata. Story Background Not much is currently known about her past. The only event that has been shown is when she and Chitose were climbing a cliffside and Tsukasa took her hand telling her to take heart and not be afraid. Beginning One day while walking along in the snow, Tsukasa noticed a boy on the other side of the road looking at her. However, as he started to cross over to her a truck came speeding towards him. Just as it was about to collide with him she rushed forward and took most of the blow, protecting the boy. Tsukasa tells the truck driver to take the boy to a hospital despite her own injuries. The boy attempts to reach out to her but, she says that he should just forget about her and leaves him. Later while reading in a bus stop, the boy suddenly appears thanking her and introducing himself as Yuzaki Nasa. Tsukasa is quite surprised that he followed her despite his condition but, tells him to sit with her while she cleans his blood off and gives him her scarf. She then decides to get proper help for him as his injuries are getting worse. As she starts to leave the boy tells her that he thought she looked like Kaguya-Hime and about how the emperor and old man in her story should have tried to stop her from going back to the moon. He then confesses his feelings for her and asks her to go out with him. After thinking it over, Tsukasa tells him that if he marries her she'll agree to go out with him. The boy answers that he will, before passing out. Getting Married Two years later Tsukasa finds where Nasa lives and goes to see him. She introduces herself and calls him her husband. After some uncertainty, Nasa lets her into his apartment. As they sit down at the table Tsukasa produces a marriage form, reminding him how he had agreed to marry her. Nasa thinks this over before deciding to fill out the form. Once finished he hands her the form and Tsukasa looks it over while saying how nice "Yuzaki Tsukasa" ''sounds. She then proceeds to tell Nasa that even with both of them being nervous about doing this, she can tell he has a good eye for people and has never lied before. Tsukasa also says she completely trusts him, asking him to take care of her if he thinks she is worth it. Nasa replies by asking that she take care of him as well before the two of them go out to get their marriage form legitimized. As they head to the office where they can get their form legitimized, Tsukasa muses over how nice her new name sounds, asking Nasa what he thinks. He says that it's a lot better than his which is written as ''Hoshizora ''but is actually ''Nasa. She then starts to tell him about the history and efforts of NASA and how they eventually were able to put a man on the moon. Tsukasa finishes off by telling Nasa that his name is truly a beautiful one. They soon get their marriage finalized, also getting a commemorative potted plant. Now that they are a married couple, Tsukasa suggests trying to hold hands. Nasa gets so flustered about this that he ends up calling marriage a lifelong buffet of handholding, which Tsukasa ends up hearing. She then asks him to take the plant back home as she has something that she needs to finish, before asking him if he has two futons at his place, to which he answers that he only has one. First Night Together Tsukasa soon returns to the apartment where she finds Nasa trying to work out a way for both of them to sleep together on one bed. He asks what she had to do and she tells him that she went to get her luggage from a coin locker. Nasa wonders if her family is worried about her being out so late but, she says that she doesn't have a home now. Upon hearing this he decides that having one futon is fine and he can sleep on the floor but, Tsukasa suggests that she stay at a hotel for the night instead. Nasa seems uncertain with the idea until she tells him that since she is his wife she won't be going anywhere. He then asks her why she married him. Instead of answering his question Tsukasa asks Nasa why he married her, to which he answers that it was because he likes her. She tells him that she would never marry someone whom she didn't already fall in love with. Nasa tries to ask her when she fell in love with him but, she says that it's a secret, much to his annoyance. As Tsukasa starts to leave, Nasa tells her that they can buy a second futon, so she doesn't have to go. She agrees to this as long as they can try out a memory foam one. They visit a store to buy one with Tsukasa asking Nasa if this will be his first gift to her, to which he answers yes. After arriving back at the apartment, she lies down on the new futon to try it out, causing him much embarrassment. Tsukasa asks if they have a bath but, Nasa says that they don't, telling her that he goes to a bathhouse each morning instead. Before going to sleep, the two of them go back out to buy some more sleeping goods. They finally both start to settle down for sleep, with Tsukasa thanking him for keeping her company and Nasa saying that he kept his promise from when they first met. Throughout the night Tsukasa tosses and turns in bed keeping Nasa awake. She eventually gets up for a drink and upon returning to her futon, falls asleep atop his bed pulling the covers off as she slides back down to ground level. The Arisugawa Bathhouse The next morning after getting up and changed, Tsukasa starts to get breakfast prepared. Curious to see what kind of food a bachelor eats she takes a look inside Nasa's fridge and is surprised to see a reasonable amount of stuff. He tells her that he studied dietetics and worked out the "best" meal for him was hot pot every day. Unimpressed by this, Tsukasa tells him to wait while she prepares their food. After ten minutes they sit down to eat, with Nasa totally surprised by the amazing meal she made. While eating, Tsukasa tells him that she noticed he still calls her Tsukasa-san, even though they are a married couple. They decide to come up with nicknames for each other, with Tsukasa calling him Nasa-kun and Nasa calling her Tsukasa-chan, much to her embarrassment. Once they finish their meal they decide to go to the bathhouse later. The two of them head out and after buying some lotion and other items for Tsukasa, arrive at the bathhouse. Here they meet Nasa's kouhai in middle school: Arisugawa Kaname, who helps manage the bathhouse. She is completely surprised by the fact that Nasa brought a girl with him, as she thought he had no interest in them. She asks if they are dating but, Nasa instead tells her that the two of them are married, shocking her even more. After congratulating them (albeit still a bit unsure) Kaname invites Tsukasa in to take a bath. Nasa attempts to go in as well but is stopped by Kaname who demands an explanation for what is going on. After a short while, Tsukasa walks out to get her things, just in time to hear Nasa declare his love for her very loudly, embarrassing them both. She takes her things from him and says that even though she gets embarrassed when he says that in front of other people, she also gets really happy. Once she checks that no one else is around, Tsukasa starts to enjoy her bath. Soon, another girl appears in the bath with her; she introduces herself to her as the eldest daughter of the bathhouse. She apologizes for watching Tsukasa while she was bathing and asks if she would like her back wiped to make up for it. After some persuasion, she takes her up on her offer. The girl remarks on how beautiful Tsukasa's skin, comparing it to silk but, then instead decides to compare it to an iPhone x for reasons unknown to Tsukasa. The girl then gives her name as Arisugawa Aya and Tsukasa introduces herself as Yuzaki Tsukasa, with Aya assuming she's Nasa's little sister. After their bath, Tsukasa and Aya meet up with Nasa. Tsukasa is told how Nasa helped support the Arisugawa family and their business after they fell on hard times. She appears disappointed with hearing how grateful Aya is to Nasa but, he doesn't notice this. The two of them leave the bathhouse and head back home. Tsukasa says how cute Aya seems to be with Nasa completely agreeing with her and not realizing his poor choice of words. As she looks at a church wedding, Nasa asks if she is concerned about that thing ''(no ceremony or rings) but, she assumes he is talking about Aya and totally gets the wrong idea. Tsukasa says that she wants him to say that she is cute too but he still misunderstands. After some back and forth he decides that he can't say it right now and goes off to check something, telling her to go back home and wait for him. '''Chitose Kaginoji' Tsukasa arrives back at the apartment on her own and starts to wait for Nasa to return. She decides to clean the place but, unfortunately, finds that it is spotless and she doesn't want to risk seeing what sort of "secret" ''things he might have hidden away. Soon the doorbell rings and Tsukasa, who assumes it's Nasa goes to answer, only to be greeted by a young girl called Chitose. She refers to Tsukasa as her "sister" and says how the place she is staying in doesn't suit her. Before she can finish Tsukasa shuts the door in her face and ignores her. Chitose begs for her to open the door because she came to get her due to their grand-aunt getting worried. Tsukasa works out that Chitose must have forced their grand-aunt to give up her location and went off without permission. She finishes off by telling her to go home and tell their grand-aunt that she is now married. Chitose is completely taken aback by this but, Tsukasa ignores her outbursts and tells her to leave. Later, Tsukasa steps out after hearing that Nasa is back and sees him with Chitose. Seeing the two of them casually talking to each other and how Tsukasa called Nasa ''"dear", ''Chitose gets very angry and realizes that Nasa is Tsukasa's husband. Tsukasa tells Nasa who Chitose Kaginoji is; a girl who was taken in by her family. Nasa casually introduces himself to her and starts a conversation despite Chitose's protests. She states that she will not accept him as Tsukasa's partner in marriage. Surprisingly he shows good communication skills by saying she's not wrong for thinking that, due to how sudden it all was. He suggests that they go and have a nice chat about it but, Tsukasa tells him that Chitose will never accept that. Proving her right, Chitose calls a limo and proceeds to kidnap Nasa. Tsukasa manages to get to Chitose's mansion and finds Nasa in one of her rooms with an indecent looking picture of him and one of Chitose's maids. She takes it, remarking about how "''nice" ''it looks, much to Nasa's shock. Chitose tells her to get a divorce because of how terrible Nasa is. She seems to agree to this telling him to follow her so they can talk it over. Once they leave the room Tsukasa reveals that she was just pretending so they could escape and that she knew the picture was edited. She also says that if she really was mad with him things would be much worse. Once they hear Chitose calling after them they make their getaway. They soon find themselves in an old church on top of a hill, with Tsukasa saying that it was prepared as an escape route. She also tells Nasa that she wanted to show it to him because it's a really wonderful place. Nasa then starts to tell her that; if something good happens to him she'll be the first to know, if something bad happens to her he'll carry the burden with her, they'll share everything, support each other and that he doesn't want her to ever regret choosing him as her husband. Nasa says how that is the kind of couple he wants them to be. Tsukasa notes how that all sounded like a proposal, to which he answers that it was before kissing her and swearing to give his eternal love. '''Going to Nara' Days pass peacefully with Nasa and Tsukasa enjoying their married life together and finally getting a pair of rings for themselves. One day while they were talking about buying a new place to stay and how they'll need a guarantor, Nasa suddenly remembers that he hasn't told his parents about their marriage. After he calls to inform them of this, Tsukasa decides that she would like to meet Nasa's parents but he is unsure about introducing her to them due to how weird they can be. However, Nasa's mum texts him saying that if they don't come to visit she won't be their guarantor. Faced with this Nasa relents and the two of them decide to go to Nara to visit his parents. They also decide to get a camera for the journey and their everyday lives to make their own secret wedding diary. The two of them take a late-night bus to Nara. They stop at a service area so they use their time there to get something to eat. While Tsukasa waits for Nasa to come back from using the restroom, Chitose appears asking her what she is doing acting like a normal girl. Tsukasa tells her she is making too much of this ever since the day they first met when she was sixteen; a normal girl. Before Chitose can argue her point and just as Nasa arrives back, an idol appears in the food court area causing Tsukasa to panic about getting caught up in a tricky situation. They decide to leave with Chitose shouting after them, asking Tsukasa why she's even getting married. Back on the bus, Nasa wonders about what Chitose said but, Tsukasa reassures him saying that it's only natural some people would oppose their marriage and she wonders if his parents would be the same. He tells her that he's sure he can convince them. They arrive in Kyoto with Nasa excited about the potential of doing some sightseeing there after visiting his parents in Nara. But Tsukasa's suggestions of going to a bakery or the manga museum deflate his enthusiasm and he asks if she's not interested in seeing the historical landmarks. After seeing Nasa's disappointment, she agrees to see them. After Tsukasa gets changed into a kimono, Chitose appears again still intent on ruining their marriage. Nasa suggests that he and she have a talk together about the marriage. She agrees to this with her two maids taking Tsukasa with them. While eating at a cafe Charlotte asks Tsukasa what she likes about Nasa. She replies by saying that he's just cute and how after hearing him talk about himself and other people, she realized how kind of a person he is. Tsukasa later meets back up with Nasa who had finished talking with Chitose. She asks if he had got her to accept or not but, he says he doesn't know and that she had gone back to Tokyo. The two of them then head off to see Nasa's parents in Nara. They finally get to the home of Nasa's parents with both of them very nervous at finally meeting them. Nasa's mother Kanoka starts to open the door but is too flustered to see her son's wife at last and quickly goes back inside. Nasa manages to convince her to meet Tsukasa and asks where his dad is to which Kanoka replies that he's in the living area and hasn't moved since the morning. They all go inside with Tsukasa being introduced to Nasa's father Enishi. After some awkward silence, Enishi asks Nasa if he'd like to go take a bath but, Nasa is wary about leaving Tsukasa alone with his parents so soon. She tells him it's fine if they want to talk to her, so he leaves still sounding a bit unsure. After Nasa leaves the room, Enishi suddenly prostrates himself before Tsukasa thanking her saving Nasa's life. He continues by saying how proud he and Kanoka are for raising such a good son despite their own faults and if he decided to marry the person who saved his life, they have nothing else to give besides happy tidings and best of luck. Enishi finishes off by asking that she take care of Nasa from now on. Tsukasa thanks him for his gracious words and asks that they also take care of her from now on. Afterwards, Tsukasa and Nasa talk about how the room they're currently in used to be his and that even though their place in Tokyo doesn't have much either, he keeps everything important in a safety deposit box, the cloud on the computer and on his person so that they have nothing to worry about. As they get ready for bed, Kanoka tells Nasa that they put in an extra futon for Tsukasa and warns him not to get "too carried away", ''since they will be sleeping in the next room over. As they go to sleep Nasa asks Tsukasa if she'd like an arm pillow. She obliges him but, this doesn't last long as his arm starts to go numb. Nasa then asks her for a good night kiss instead, which Tsukasa agrees to albeit very embarrassingly. The next morning, after waking up and going outside Tsukasa is met by Enishi who has trouble working out what to talk about with just the two of them. Tsukasa then mentions about him being an archaeologist, which Nasa had told her before. Upon hearing this Enishi excitedly takes her to his study. There she surprises him by being able to read a book that supposedly, he had never been able to understand before. Nasa soon arrives in the study and is surprised to see Tsukasa there due to her apparent dislike of historical things. She quickly denies this due to not wanting to disappoint Enishi. Nasa then notices a Japanese sword on display and asks his dad if he can pull it out for them. This shocks Enishi who has never actually pulled it out himself before but, due to wanting their respect agrees to do so. Outside, however, Enishi is still unable to take the sword out of its sheath, so Tsukasa decides to take it herself and unsheaths the blade with practised ease, much too Enishi's surprise. Later Nasa and Tsukasa finally get down to doing some sightseeing, with Tsukasa deciding that visiting historical sites with Nasa will make them more interesting. They visit the Nara Buddha and the Houryuuji, taking pictures at each one. After visiting the site of where the ruins of Heijoukyo once stood, Tsukasa starts talking about how 1300 years ago so many people actually lived there going about their daily lives. She quickly brushes this aside and they decide to film a funny video instead. Later they bid farewell to Nasa's parents as they headed back to Tokyo. However, upon arriving back at their apartment they found that it had completely burnt down. The daily routine at Arisugawa bathhouse Her second honeymoon and Tokiko Tsukuyomi Quotes 2➥"If you marry me, I'll go out with you." 4➥"Your name "Nasa" written as "Hoshizora", is a truly beautiful name." 5➥"I would never marry someone I didn't fall In love with." 6➥"This hand's a hand-holding buffet." 12➥"She is a glasswing butterfly. A glass butterfly that flutters through the night to the moon. She is really beautiful...but she is delicate and gets hurt really easily. On top of that, she vanishes once you take your eyes off her...But that doesn't change the fact she is precious to me."~~Chitose talking about Tsukasa'' 31➥"Nasa-Kun, I love you." 38➥"If we live in a huge place, I'd feel very proud of it. If we live in a small place, I can always feel your heat. If it's old, we can live with the inconveniences. If it's new, it'll slowly get scrapped with new memories(...) I'm sure any place you are will be a place I will come back to. " Trivia Category:Characters